


Shades of Passion

by CountessMillarca



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Canon Related, Complete, Dark, Double Drabble, Drama, F/M, Forbidden Love, Mild Kink, One Shot Collection, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-15
Updated: 2013-09-10
Packaged: 2017-12-20 07:09:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/884403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CountessMillarca/pseuds/CountessMillarca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Forbidden fruit tastes the sweetest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Orange

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha. All credit belongs to Takahashi, Rumiko.
> 
> A/N: This will be a one-shot collection. The main theme is forbidden love. It'll be updated periodically when the mood strikes me and I wish to add a chapter.
> 
> Word Count: 200

The blinding flames of a sunset always stirred the liquid fire within her blood. It was the mark of their appointed time, the sign which signified his approach. She would gaze at the ancient globe with wistful hope to witness its descent for when saffron darkened into vermillion he would appear. He would come and bring her burning fire. He would come and quench her raging lust.

He was well aware of her dark obsessions; amongst beloved friends and trustworthy allies, he alone embraced the deepest desires swelling in her tainted soul. For where there is purity, there must be darkness as well; and this was hers. She hungered shamelessly for his forbidden touch, uncaring of the repercussions he decreed for his indulgence. As long as he could be hers even for only a night of each moon's cycle, she would await under the scorching sun until her flesh began to melt and die away.

"What fascinates your shadowed gaze, miko?" He would inquire in a deep, smooth baritone upon his arrival as he found her gazing over the setting sky.

"Flames." She would utter in a provocative timbre turning half lidded orbs to draw him into a clandestine dance.


	2. Red

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 200

Ruby lips. Crimson blood. Sanguine claws. Vermillion eyes. Scarlet wine. Red in all forms, shapes, substances, liquids. It was the shade that defined their union. The color they both recognized and reveled in. The red thread of fate that bound them together. The sinful addiction which forged their inescapable shackles.

She could never admit the horrid fascination she held for the color to anyone but him. He willingly fed her craving to the point where she was stained in red so deeply her vision blurred, her voice broke, her flesh shivered. Yet still she pleaded for more, certain he would oblige in kind. For to deny her would mean torture, but to accept her would mean hell.

"Tell of your desires, miko." He would always command in a sovereign rumble as she prostrated herself before him time and time again.

"Please." She would always beg in a husky whisper, causing his muscles to clench and his claws to twitch at her plea.

He would indulge her wanton nature, satiate her insatiable thirst. She would perpetually return for more, beg him to quench this blazing fire in her. It was their guarded secret, their wretched reality and would always remain so.


	3. Yellow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 200

It had been so long since she had last been drowning in a golden sea of passion – too long. How she missed it. She longed for irises lightening to a pale tint of yellow – toxic jasmine. He smelled of jasmine, too. Forbidden. Lustful. Poisonous. She would gladly devour petal after petal of the lethal flower if it meant taking him within her, trapping him in the heat of her thighs, sealing him inside the core of her soul. He had allowed her to sink him into her welcoming folds; he had offered her the pain-pleasure of his fangs and claws to her heart's desires – _always_.

Dark rivulets of crimson essence painted her writhing form, creating intricate paths along the curves of her body. The sinful sight never failed to change the brilliant shade of his irises into a darker, violent tint of yellow – metallic goldenrod. She had always likened it to branding flames, tasting the copper liquid drenching her lips, neck, breasts, thighs. She had moaned her pleasure in his ears as he gathered the sweet nectar from her sweltering skin in slow, tortuous licks.

She had always loved _gold_ – to her, it was the color of _poison_ and _fire_.


	4. Violet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 200

She could never purge from thought the first time he had bared himself to her wanting gaze. Daedal stripes of violent rouge had captured her vision at once – a living painting of gold and ivory and cerise. She had thought herself the hunter once upon a time, stalking him deliriously within dark forests of clandestine passion. Yet this had been a terrible misconception on her part – _prey_. She had fallen prey to the royal markings on his translucent skin under the moonshine's lure – Kagome had always been a _lover_ of art.

Her sleek tongue had traced the plum lines curving arousing patterns on his cheek bones, collar bones, hip bones – wetting, smoothing, claiming. She had not relented till they had darkened to a crimson shade of violet under her lavish licks. _Envy_ – seething and consuming – had awakened within her feverish veins at the sight then. She had begged him, pled for markings of her own, made him carve his wild desire on her naked fresh – clavicle and hips – yet it would always fade, never to last. But it did not matter; he would indulge her twisted cravings on each tryst till the scarlet welts became imbued on her skin forever.


	5. Blue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 200

  _Break me, I wish for it, break me_

_R_ _avish me, don't hold back, ravish me_

_Take my soul, I give it you, take my soul_

_Seduce me, one more time, seduce me_

Sesshoumaru never spoke words of pleasure. He could only speak to her through eyes afire, sultry tongue, heavy limbs. The savagery of his immortal touch could only be placated under the siren song of her want. Her body gave voice to his desire and his claws gave power to her release – the fairest _murder_.

Long, slender fingers coiled around yielding, white flesh – with purpose – until her skin paled to an icy, deathly sheen. Her eyes shaded to sapphire ashes, bare breasts and naked thighs bathed in sea tinted luster. Deeper; tighter; harder. Even as mortal breath struggled in her lungs, and abused muscles clenched in her womb, she only ever asked for _more_. Kagome never allowed him to cease his slow suffocation before the light dimmed from her hazy gaze to be replaced by a torrent of blue ecstasy.

  _Haunt me, never stop it, haunt me_

_Torture me, mind and soul, torture me_

_Rapture me, I have nothing, rapture me_

_Kill_ _me, I dream of it, please kill me_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: The lyrics are mine, so I do own them. XD


	6. Green

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 200

Sesshoumaru had been fascinated with the mystery of her since the first time he had laid eyes upon Kagome – this woman child clad in whites and greens. Skin shimmering with the iridescence of a rare pearl, hidden beneath strange clothing; more white than snow; more green than grass. Golden hues devoured with rapture the merest movement of her slender body in hopes of witnessing the luster of her bare flesh. Yet all his wanting gaze could glimpse at every teasing swish of her garments was deceptive snow and earthly green. The tempting sight of her elusive skin was a constant taunt to his tightly leashed control.

How much longer could he withstand the torture of seeing but _not_ seeing? How much further could he be provoked until he gave in to the instinctive urge of killing but _not_ killing? White claws clenched with desire to slash and unveil, green acid dripped with intention to burn and reveal – the madness of her skin. One year, two years, three years; he waited, and watched, and suffered. He succumbed then to wild lust and pure skin. No more snow-white, no more grass-green, only blood-red.

White and green and red – he adored and abhorred.


	7. Indigo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 200

If Kagome could choose only one moment in her evanescent existence to relish and be drowned in forever, then she would gladly choose this one – over, and over, and over again. Indigo-midnight eyes heavy lidded and ruby-pale lips half parted, her naked body – wet and wanting – writhing beneath him. Slender back arched off the ground and sweltering thighs bearing his slick hardness, her aching nipples barely grazing against his muscled chest. Silent scream trapped within her abused throat and marred neck strained back, her palpitating womb overflowing with white ecstasy.

He would _grow_ , and _thicken_ , and _widen_ inside her silken walls until she could no longer tell where his flesh ended or hers began. Then he would _spill –_ again, and again, and again – into her welcoming core for an enduring moment, breaking time and forcing her to shatter into myriad violet-blue fragments. Golden lust and silver perfection – poised above her – strong arms planted on each side of her head and a temporal howl echoing in the feral wind. To the eyes of a mere mortal like Kagome, Sesshōmaru's unearthly allure seemed akin to that of a Kami.

Yes – given the choice – Kagome would bind herself to this lasting moment willingly.


End file.
